


Slowly

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, Unintentional flirting, friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning





	Slowly

Harry stopped outside of his new room and took a fortifying breath. He completely understood why McGonagall had assigned all the eighth years roommates from other houses. And quite honestly, he could also see why she had put him with Malfoy.   
After the trials Malfoy had approached Harry to thank him for testifying in favour of him and his mother, which had definitely counted towards lighter sentencing. Harry had been so surprised at the humbled, sincere young man in front of him that he hadn’t known what to say - which of course led to him blurting out the first coherent thought that had stumbled into his head. And so he had asked Malfoy to get coffee with him.   
Malfoy had stood staring at Harry in shocked silence for a full minute before clearing his throat and agreeing to it. There had been more than a few awkward silences, scattered pieces of good conversation and only one or two insults. But they had both parted ways feeling better. 

Now standing outside preparing to greet Malfoy as his roommate, Harry felt rather unsure of where they stood and how he should behave. This was new territory and that just made him nervous. Annoyed with himself for prolonging it, he flung the door open and stepped inside.   
Malfoy was lying on his bed reading a book that was propped on his knees. He looked up quickly when Harry entered.   
They regarded each other for several long seconds, uncertainty reflecting on both of their faces. Malfoy tilted his head to the side in a silent question, Harry let out a small sigh and turned to close the door before sitting on his bed facing Malfoy.   
“Hey roomie.” He said.   
Malfoy scoffed and turned back to his book. “Don’t ever call me that, Potter.”   
“Fine, Ferret.” Harry cringed immediately and lifted both hands up in surrender. “Sorry. Old habit. Won’t happen again.” Malfoy looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Really.” Harry said again. Letting out a long breath, Malfoy went back to his book once again. Feeling guilty, Harry searched for something to say.   
“Well, honestly I’m excited to have a new roommate.” Malfoy looked up at him sharply. “Ron snores like you wouldn’t believe.” Malfoy’s eyes widened fractionally before they hastily returned to his book. Harry would have thought him rude had he not seen the faint pink blush on his cheeks. “No comment on that, hmm Malfoy? Would it perhaps be because you snore too?” Harry joked.   
Malfoy’s blush depended as he glared at Harry. “Don’t be absurd, Potter.”   
Harry couldn’t help grinning at him. “Don’t worry about it. Compared to Ron I’m sure your snoring will be like a lullaby.”   
Malfoy stared at him strangely for a second before looking back to his book. “Malfoy’s don’t snore.” He mumbled. But Harry saw the corner of his mouth curl up, and he thought perhaps they’d be alright. 

\----

After the first three weeks Harry decided that they were not alright. Not that they had fought or had any incidents, but that was only because whenever Harry came to relax in the room Malfoy would promptly leave. He always had an excuse. He was going to study in the library, he was meeting Pansy, he hadn’t eaten yet. Once Harry noticed this, he began to feel guilty and so he would try to stay out of the room as much as possible so that Malfoy didn’t feel like he had to leave. 

One night he was with Ron and Hermione in the common room doing homework when it all just became too much. Ron was whispering in Hermione’s ear, she was giggling and both of them had flushed cheeks.   
Harry stood suddenly, clearing his throat. “I’m going to make it an early night.” They both looked up at him and looked slightly surprised, which had Harry wondering if they had forgotten he was there after all.   
“Oh, are you alright Harry? You haven’t finished your Charms essay yet.” Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Trust Hermione to be so distracted yet still know exactly where he was with his work.   
“I’ll finish it tomorrow.” He told her and waved goodnight to them.   
He opened the door to their room to find Malfoy reading on his bed. He looked up and seemed slightly surprised to see Harry there, Harry did usually stay out later.   
“Hey Malfoy.” Harry said tiredly.   
Malfoy inclined his head. “Potter.”   
Harry dropped his bag and sank onto his bed with a sigh. After a few minutes of peaceful silence Harry heard Malfoy get up and start putting his shoes on.   
He sat up and eyed Malfoy suspiciously. Malfoy glanced up at him and frowned. “What?” He asked, sounding defensive.   
“You don’t have to leave whenever I come into the room.” Harry said, irritated. “It’s your room as much as it’s mine.”   
Malfoy froze. Harry watched him then huffed in annoyance and fell back onto his bed.   
There was silence for a few minutes but eventually he heard Malfoy settling back down. He lost the battle with his smile so he kept his face turned away until it subsided. He turned his head to look at Malfoy who was looking at the ceiling with a frown. He didn’t seem angry. Just confused. Harry hadn’t forgotten their past. He remembered all the pranks and name calling. But he also knew that Malfoy had saved his life twice.   
“What can I do to make you more comfortable?” Harry asked softly.   
Malfoy’s head snapped towards him. “What?” He asked incredulously.   
“I mean,” Harry shoved a hand through his hair. “Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable? Or feel unwelcome?”  
Harry grew uncomfortable under Malfoy’s stare.   
“No, Potter.” He finally answered.   
“Then why do you flee from the room every time I come in?” Harry asked.   
Malfoy snorted. “I do not flee.”   
Harry half smiled. “Your cloak billows behind you with how fast you walk out of here.”  
With a smirk, Malfoy answered. “That’s not because of how fast I walk, Potter. It takes practice to get ones cloak to do that.”  
Harry laughed. “Okay fine. So tell me what the problem here is.”  
Malfoy’s grey eyes drifted away from Harry. “I wanted to give you space. I didn’t want to force my presence on you.” He said simply.  
Harry stared at him, unsure of how this made him feel. “That’s..” he trailed off and Malfoy’s gaze found his again. “Not necessary.” He finished lamely.   
A raised eyebrow was his only response. “I’m serious.” He said earnestly. He knew what it was like not to have a safe space. “The room is ours. So if one of us wants to be alone or whatever, we go somewhere else.” Malfoy looked at him sceptically. “Deal?” Harry asked.   
“Alright, Potter.” 

The next few days were spent being overly cautious in the room. Harry tried to be a quiet presence when they were there together, which wasn’t typical for him. Malfoy was basically a ghost, when he got into a book or his homework he could become so engrossed that he barely moved and Harry sometimes forgot he was there. It made him feel as though every noise he made was the equivalent to Hagrid stomping around.   
When the words of his Transfiguration textbook were blurring before him, he let his head thunk down onto his desk. He immediately heard Malfoy jump in his seat. He quickly looked up, “Sorry.” He mumbled.   
Malfoy shot him a glance. “It’s okay.” He looked back to his textbook and carried on writing on his parchment. Harry watched the way his eyes flitted left and right as he read. Suddenly they flicked towards Harry. “Problem, Potter?”  
“No.” Harry answered quickly. But he didn’t lift his head or look away.   
“Hey, Malfoy?” He asked.   
Malfoy set his quill down and turned to face Harry. “Yes, Potter?”   
He hesitated. “I make a lot of noise.” Malfoy looked at him oddly. “It’s hard for me to sit still. If I’m making too much noise will you tell me?” He asked.   
“Why would I tell you you’re making too much noise in your own room?” He shot back with a frown.   
Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Well, tell me if it bothers you. I don’t want to try to be quiet all the time, but if it’s stopping you from concentrating or whatever then tell me.”   
Malfoy stared at him. “Okay.” He said eventually.   
“Great!” Harry answered with a smile, feeling better already. “This is actually a really good idea. Anything you want me to know or do?” He asked.   
Malfoy frowned. “Like what?”   
“I don’t know. Anything that I should know for us to be more comfortable sharing the room. Anything you want me to do or not do to make you more comfortable.” He thought about it for a bit. “For example don’t eat my food without asking.” He said.   
The look Malfoy gave Harry alerted him to the fact that Malfoy would not be asking to share Harry’s food. Harry waved him off. “Well, tell me when you think of something.”   
“Why are you trying so hard for us to get along?” Malfoy asked suspiciously.   
Harry looked at the blonde carefully, the tense set of his shoulders, the frown between his eyebrows.   
“We have to share this room for a year.” He shrugged. “The way I see it, the sooner we become friends the better the year will be.” He got up from his desk, selected a quidditch book from his shelf and slumped onto his bed with a content sigh, ignoring the look of absolute shock on Malfoy’s face.   
He was almost halfway through the book when Malfoy clearing his throat caught his attention. He looked up questioningly. When Malfoy saw that he had Harry’s attention he picked up a quill to fiddle with and kept his attention on that. Harry saw some patches of pink marring the pale whiteness of his neck.   
“Don’t touch any of my things.” He started quietly. Harry saw a small tremor in his hands as he twirled his quill. The muscles in his jaw tensed and Harry saw him exhale long and slow before continuing. “And I date boys, not girls.” His voice shook ever so slightly but he looked up at Harry with a fierce determination and bright eyes.   
When Harry frowned, his flinch was so subtle that Harry almost missed it. “But what if your stuff is on my side of the room?” Harry asked seriously.   
Malfoy’s shoulders relaxed, and Harry could have sworn that his next blink was longer in what he could only imagine was relief.   
“Potter, if any of my stuff lands up on the infested area that is your half of the room, you can just keep it.”   
Harry grinned. “I’m going to hold you to that you know.”   
And Malfoy smiled back at him. It was a small and vulnerable smile, but it was the first one he had ever directed at Harry. 

 

One month later 

Draco looked up at the sound of the door opening and had just enough time to catch the chocolate that was hurled at his face before it made contact.   
Potter laughed as he closed the door and flung himself onto his own bed. “Good catch.” He said with a smile.   
Draco narrowed his eyes at him, “You’re lucky I caught it.” He sniffed.   
Potter raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome.” He said.   
Draco sighed. “Thank you.” He said begrudgingly. Potter smiled warmly at him, which was still something he was not entirely used to. After repeatedly offering Draco some of his snacks and having Draco repeatedly decline, he had started buying Draco his own. Draco didn’t quite know how to feel about that.   
He eyed the potions textbook Draco was reading with distaste.   
“Have you finished your potions homework?” Draco asked him.   
He pulled a face. “No.”   
There was silence as Potter tried not to look at Draco and Draco tried to keep quiet.   
“You should do it now.” Draco said eventually, frowning at himself.   
“It’s Friday, Hermione.” He said pointedly which made Draco snicker. “I have all weekend.”   
“But if you do it now-” Potter groaned as Draco spoke. “then you don’t have to worry about doing any work the whole weekend. And I won’t have to feel guilty every time you ask to play exploding snap or quidditch or what not.” He pointed out.   
Potter sighed deeply. “Fine.” He said sulkily, then turned to Draco with a sly smile. “I’ll do it now if you help me.”   
Draco raised an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?” He asked.   
Potter sat up and put a hand to his chest. “Because I’m doing this for you.” He said earnestly. “You and your conscience.” He said with a grin.   
Draco smiled what he hoped was a wry smile and not the charmed smile that wanted to come out. “I am honoured.” He said seriously.   
Potter laughed as he got his things together and sat close to the edge of his desk to look up at Draco imploringly, eyes an impossible green.   
Draco faked a put upon sigh and settled down next to his friend. 

\---

The next Saturday Harry had managed to drag Malfoy out of the room to go to Hogsmeade. He smirked as Malfoy began removing some of his layers. “I told you the scarf and hat were too much. Maybe if you ever left the room you’d know what the weather is like outside.” He teased.   
Malfoy rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushed pink from being too warm.   
“We will see who laughs later when it’s cold.” He said primly.   
Harry grinned at him. “Then I’ll just share your scarf.”   
Clutching at his chest, Malfoy said. “The great Saviour wearing Slytherin green? Attached to a Slytherin? What will the people think?”   
Harry shoved him. “Shut it.”   
Malfoy laughed and Harry watched his profile with a smile. He had opened up so much the last few weeks and Harry was really enjoying getting to know him better. He was somewhat glad that Ron and Hermione were almost always otherwise occupied and he could spend most of his free time with his roommate. Speaking of..   
“I told Ron and Hermione we would meet them later for at the Three Broomsticks.” He said carefully. Malfoy’s shoulder tensed. “If you don’t mind. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” They hadn’t all spent much time together and for some reason Harry was really quite desperate for them all to get along.   
“If you’re sure.” Malfoy said, clearly uncertain.   
Harry could see the doubt in his posture. “Of course I’m sure. They want to get to know you and see why I keep ditching them for you.”   
Malfoy glanced up at him sharply. “You shouldn’t do that.” When Harry looked at him in confusion he continued. “Blow your friends off to spend time with me.” He tried to hide it, but Harry heard the self-loathing there.   
Harry smiled at him warmly. “Draco,” He began, and couldn’t stop the laugh from rolling out when Draco’s mouth fell open at the first use of his first name. He put his arm around Draco’s shoulders and touched the sides of their heads together. “You’re my friend too.” 

They spent a good amount of time in Honeydukes stocking up on snacks, popped into the stationery store to get quills for Draco and then it was time to meet Ron and Hermione. Harry could tell that Draco was nervous, he kept tugging on the ends of his sleeves and patting his hair to make sure it was in place. Harry was grinning endearingly at him as they waited by the bar for their drinks when Draco caught him looking. “What?” He asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
“Nothing.” Harry answered quickly and grabbed their drinks to take to a nearby table. They sat and sipped their drinks as they waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive.   
Draco leaned in close to Harry’s ear. “Hey, Potter.” He whispered, his breath causing Harry to shiver slightly. Which was strange. “Look to your left near the doors, little Creevey appears to be on a date.” Harry’s head snapped towards the doors and he couldn’t help but grimace. Dennis and a Slytherin girl sat alone at a table, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He started to say something several times, blushed and looked down at the table again. The girl seemed rather unimpressed by this. He turned back to Draco to see him frowning. His clear grey eyes found Harry’s and then he was smirking. “Say hello to him.” He said, nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own.   
“What? Why?” He asked, confused.   
Draco rolled his eyes. “Lend him a tiny bit of your fame. She’ll be awed that the saviour knows his name.” Harry frowned at him and Draco laughed. “You are so oblivious, Potter.” He leaned across Harry. “Hey! Creevey!” Dennis looked up quickly at the sound of his name. Draco elbowed Harry.  
“Hey Dennis!” Harry called out, waving awkwardly.   
“Hi Harry.” He called back, smiling excitedly. The girl looked back and forth between Harry and Dennis looking shocked. Harry leaned back and whispered in Draco’s ear. “Come on, Malfoy. She’s a Slytherin. Make it more impressive.”  
Draco looked doubtfully at Harry but leaned over him again. “Hello, Creevey.” He said politely. Dennis’ eyes widened.   
“Hi Malfoy.” He said a little breathlessly. The girl’s mouth dropped open. Harry and Draco turned back to their table to try and hide their laughter. “Nice to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing.” Harry said with a smile. Draco’s expression softened as he looked at Harry. His gaze darted behind Harry again and he snickered. “Look.” Harry glanced back and saw that the girl had scooted closer to Dennis and was touching his arm.   
Harry turned back to Draco, also snickering.   
“Hello boys.” Hermione said brightly, sitting down across from them.   
“Hi.” Ron said, with an odd look as he glanced between Harry and Draco as he set down their drinks.   
They straightened, the laughter lingering around their mouths. “Hey guys.” Harry said easily.   
“Hello.” Draco said, inclining his head politely causing Harry to smirk.   
They exchanged some meaningless small talk that had Harry’s heart sinking. Trying to get the conversation a bit more lively, Harry turned to Ron. “We still need to make our bets for the Quidditch league. I’m putting my money down on the Harpies to win.”   
Ron rolled his eyes and said, “As if.” Which was almost drowned out by Draco’s snort. Ron and Draco eyed each other warily.   
“They lost their best player.” Draco said. Harry watched Ron with big eyes.   
Ron tilted his head in consideration, his eyes briefly flickering to Harry. “And their coach is getting divorced. You know that will cause trouble.” He added with a nod. Harry let out a breath and smiled, Ron’s lips quirking up when he noticed.   
After twenty minutes of Quidditch talk, Harry could see Hermione’s eyes glazing over. Knowing he would regret it he asked, “Hey Hermione.” He had to say it twice to get her attention. “Read any good books lately?” He couldn’t help but smile at the light that entered her eyes.   
“Oh, yes!” she said excitedly. And Harry really tried his best to look interested as she started telling him about several books she’d been reading. He nodded and smiled and thought he was doing a really good job until he felt Draco’s elbow digging into his side.   
“Granger, are you talking about the new potions book by Green?” he asked. She blinked at him for a few seconds and then broke out into a wide smile.   
“You’ve read it?” she asked. Harry grinned.  
“Not yet, but I’ve been meaning to. It’s been checked out in the library since it came out.” He told her.   
And there went another twenty minutes of their lives. Harry was smiling as Draco animatedly told her about a book he had read before returning to school. He caught Ron looking at him with a strange expression. He raised an eyebrow at Ron who merely shook his head and smiled. 

They finished their drinks and got ready to leave. Ron and Hermione had another stop to make so Harry and Draco started the walk back to the school alone.   
The wind had picked up, allowing the chill to soak into Harry. He hunched into his cloak and grinned at Draco.   
“What, Potter?” Draco asked fondly.   
“That was fun.” He said still smiling.   
Draco rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t terrible.” But Harry saw his pleased smile. He grabbed Harry’s arm to pull him to a stop, put one glove on his hand and wrapped his scarf around both of their necks forcing them to stand close together. He tucked the scarf in, gave a nod and pulled Harry to start walking again. He glanced at Harry who was staring, bemused. Draco rolled his eyes again. “Like you thought I’d actually let you get cold.” A faint blush was staining his cheeks, and Harry felt warm. “Then you’d get sick and keep me up all night with your coughing and sneezing.”   
Harry laughed and when Draco smiled openly at him, he didn’t think he was in danger of getting cold. 

 

In the middle of November Harry realized he was the happiest he could remember being. He was sitting on the couch in the eighth year common room next to Draco who was lost in a book. Ron and Hermione were on the couch across from them, Hermione also trapped in a book. He and Ron were playing chess, levitating the pieces with their wands so they didn’t have to get up. Draco closed his book with a sigh and leaned forward to check the chessboard. He leaned into Harry and whispered something.   
Harry snickered and moved his knight to a position were Ron had to choose to sacrifice his Queen or a bishop.   
“Oi!” He started, wagging a finger at Draco. “No helping. That’s cheating!”   
Draco leaned comfortably back on the couch. “You’re more than welcome to get assistance from Granger to even it out.” He drawled.   
Ron raised an eyebrow. “As if that would even it out-” His eyes widened as Harry and Draco tried to smother their laughter. Ron peeked at Hermione to find her glaring at him. Harry collapsed against Draco, laughing.   
When they went to bed, they were still talking about the look on Ron’s face. Harry was telling Draco about some of the numerous times Ron had put his proverbial foot in his mouth when he realized Draco had fallen asleep. He watched the peaceful way he breathed in and out for longer than he’d ever admit.   
A short while later, Harry was woken up by the gentle rumbling of Draco snoring. He grinned into his pillow and soon fell asleep again. 

Harry woke up before Draco the next day and saw that he was curled onto his side facing Harry, his hair flopping over his forehead. He laughed softly to himself as he quickly got dressed. Just before he left the room Draco started to stir. And Harry couldn’t resist. He sat down on his bed grinning.   
“Morning, Malfoy.” Draco looked up at Harry through squinting eyes. “Sitting there watching me sleep, Potter?” He stretched languorously. “A new level of creepiness.”   
“Well I just wanted to make sure you were well rested, although with the way you slept it seemed certain.”   
Draco frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“Well it sure sounded like you slept well.”   
Draco continued to frown at Harry for a second and then he sat up with a gasp. “I didn’t put up my silencing charm.” When he sat up his blanket slipped to his waist, revealing his bare chest. His well-defined bare chest.   
He pointed a finger at Harry. “You tell no one about this.”   
Harry leaned back on his elbows. “My silence comes at a price.” He replied with a smirk. Draco turned so he was sitting with his feet on the floor.   
“Potter, I’m not joking here. Don’t you dare tell anyone!”   
Harry laughed. “Scared what will happen if everyone finds out that big bad Malfoy snores and can actually be adorable? Reputation ruined forever!”   
Draco looked at him with a shuttered expression. “Adorable?”   
Warmth crept to Harry’s cheeks. “Like a teddy bear.” Draco’s lips curled upwards. Harry cleared his throat and didn’t meet Draco’s eyes as he got up to leave the room. “I’ll think about it and let you know the terms of my silence.” He didn’t wait for him to reply. 

 

The beginning of December brought Christmas decorations, snow and a complete lack of motivation from the students. Especially the eighth years. On the day that the first snow fell, they all hurried outside as soon as classes were done. There was an epic snowball fight, Harry and Draco annihilating the others. Harry was standing with his fists in the air after having hit Ron right in the belly with a snow ball when one smacked him in the side of his head. He turned and was shocked to find Draco a few feet away grinning fiendishly.   
He put a hand to his heart. “The betrayal.” He moaned and when Draco laughed he lunged, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled until Harry found himself on top and shoved handfuls of snow down Draco’s shirt.   
Draco was screaming and Harry was laughing gleefully. “Ugh, Potter stop! I surrender.” He kept trying to push Harry away.   
Raising a handful of snow Harry eyed him. “Apologize for betraying me!”   
Looking up at Harry, his grey eyes full of amusement he said seriously. “I am truly sorry for betraying you, it won’t happen again.” A grin tugged at his full lips.  
Letting the snow fall from his hand Harry realized he must be pretty unfit because suddenly it was rather difficult to breathe. 

A few days later Harry was walking with Draco back to their room when Terry Boot caught up with them. “Potter.” He said curtly. “Hi Draco. How’ve you been?” He said brightly.   
Draco rolled his eyes. “Busy, Terry. If you’ll excuse us.” He grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him away, but Harry saw the way Terry eyed Draco’s hand clutching Harry.   
When they got to their room Draco finally released Harry. “What was that about?” Harry asked him.   
Draco sighed and sank onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “He caught me under the mistletoe the other day and now has the misconception that I’m interested.”   
Harry froze. An ugly feeling crept through his chest. “You kissed Terry.”   
“Briefly. It wasn’t a memorable experience.” Draco answered. He sat up. “Don’t tell anyone.” He warned.   
For once Harry didn’t negotiate the price of his silence. 

“Hey, Ron?” Harry started, sick with nerves.  
“Yeah?” Ron answered, not looking up from their smoking pile of Exploding Snap. They were sitting in the corner of the common room, alone.   
“Do you think it would be okay if Draco came with us for Christmas?” He finally asked.  
Ron looked up at Harry. He was ready for the judgement and the denial, but he had to ask.   
“Yeah, Harry. It should be fine.” Ron said with a smile. “I’ll just warn mum.”   
Harry stared at him. And so lost the game. When his robes stopped smoking he looked up at his best friend. “Thanks mate.”   
Ron nodded and punched him in the shoulder. 

When Harry got to the room, he found Draco hunched over his desk doing homework. He walked in and sat down on the bed facing Draco. “Hi.” He said with a big smile.   
Draco out down his quill and turned to Harry with his own smile. “Hey.”  
Harry thought about the best way to ask him so that he would say yes. And then he realised that he should have taken time to think long and hard about this because Draco was not very likely to say yes to spending Christmas with the Weasley’s, even though his parents were otherwise unavailable.   
“Uh..” he began.   
Draco smirked at him. “Eloquent as always, Potter.”  
After sticking his tongue out at Draco, he tried again. “Well, I um..”  
Draco put his arm on the table and leaned his head on his fist. “I do enjoy how I am able to make you speechless.” He said in a low voice that made Harry blush.   
Looking down, Harry muttered. “Git.”   
He was contemplating getting up and thinking about it before asking when Draco touched his arm. “Sorry, I’m just teasing. What is it?” His expression had softened.   
Taking a deep breath, Harry just went for it. “I was wondering if you’d like to come to the Weasley’s with me for Christmas.” He cleared his throat. “With us.” He amended.   
He looked up to find Draco staring at him in complete bewilderment. His blush deepened. “If you don’t want to that’s fine.” He said quickly. “I just thought it would be fun.”  
He started to get up but Draco put a hand on his shoulder to lightly push him back down. “Harry.” He said in a soft voice. “I really appreciate the offer.” His eyes were bright and he was smiling sadly. “It really does mean a lot. But I’d be too scared to ruin it for them.” Harry started to protest but Draco cut him off. “It’s their first Christmas without Fred.” He said softly, not looking at Harry. “I would be a rather poor substitute and an awful reminder.” Harry nodded glumly in understanding. The bright smile Draco gave him made him feel a little better. “I would have liked to spend Christmas with you, too. But you’ll only be gone a week.”  
Feeling suddenly very silly for making such a big deal about it, Harry smiled at Draco. “Yeah, you’re right. At least I finally got you to call me Harry.”  
Draco laughed and squeezed Harry’s shoulder before letting go. 

A few days before leaving for the Burrow, Harry was on his way back to the dorms when he rounded a corner and found Draco talking to Terry, who was leaning against the wall next to Draco. Too close to Draco. Harry frowned when Draco laughed at something Terry said and Terry leaned even closer, soaking up the sound. Harry turned abruptly and left. 

He returned to their room late that night, not feeling much better or less confused. Draco sat up when he came in. “Hey. Where have you been?” he asked.  
Falling onto his bed, Harry replied. “Just went for a walk.”  
“Is everything okay?” Draco asked, concern clearly showing in his expression.   
“Yeah.” Harry said with an attempt at a smile. “Just tired I guess.”  
A frown still tugged at Draco’s lips. “Alright.” His expression brightened. He leaned over and rummaged in the drawer next to his bed. Harry had to roll over to avoid being hit in the face with a chocolate frog.   
“You definitely could have caught that.” Draco chided.   
Harry pulled a face and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth. After, he did actually feel a bit better. “Thanks, Draco.” He said softly.   
The smile he got in return confused him more. 

He woke up in the middle of the night needing to go to the bathroom. When he got back into bed he saw movement coming from Draco’s bed but no noise. He frowned, wondering if his friend was having a nightmare. After a few seconds of deliberation he found his wand and nullified Draco’s silencing charm. There was no sound except for Draco moving around restlessly and Harry was about to get up and wake Draco, sure he was fighting a bad dream when Draco moaned.  
“Mm.” It did not sound like a terrified moan. Harry was frozen, sure he should not be hearing this. “Mm, yes.” Harry’s eyes widened and he was about to put up a new silencing charm when Draco spoke again. “Harry.” He breathed out, and Harry promptly dropped his wand.   
As quietly as he could he scrambled out of his bed to find his wand, heart pounding as Draco continued to moan. When he eventually found it he hurriedly cast the silencing charm and stood frozen in the dark.   
Draco rolled over allowing Harry full visual access to the situation in his boxers, which made Harry realise he had a situation of his own. 

The next few days had Harry blushing at almost everything Draco said and at any casual contact that was previously normal. Draco kept shooting Harry odd looks which he pretended not to see.   
The day before he was set to leave the Burrow he saw Terry giving Draco a gift. He was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. 

When the time came for Harry to leave for the Burrow he found himself staring at Draco reading on his bed. Eventually Draco looked up. “Enjoying the view?” He asked with a smirk.   
And of course Harry blushed. “Admiring it while I can.” He answered truthfully, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows. “I’d better be going. I think Ron and Hermione are waiting.”  
Draco put his book down and stood up. Harry was about to extend his hand to shake when Draco enveloped him in a hug. “Merry Christmas, Harry.” He said into his ear.  
Harry took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with Draco. “Happy Christmas, Draco.” He said and briefly rested his head against Draco’s. They pulled away and Harry found himself staring into beautiful grey eyes that shone with affection. Draco smiled and Harry’s heart thudded.   
“I’ll see you soon.” Draco said and shoved Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded and left the room.   
He leaned back against the door, heart racing as fast as his thoughts. He was so full of want. The dream had to mean something. Draco was at least attracted to Harry.   
With a shaking hand, he turned their door handle. Draco was standing in the middle of the room staring at Harry’s bed with a frown. He looked up quickly at Harry. With two furious strides Harry was standing right in front of him. “Hey, Draco. I need to check something.” His voice shook.   
Draco only had time to tilt his head enquiringly before Harry took another half a step forward so that their chests were touching and leaned forward to press his lips to Draco’s. After a second of no response, Harry was about to keep his eyes closed and run when Draco’s lips parted in a surprised gasp. Then he was kissing Harry back. Softly, slowly and very deliberately. When their tongues lightly touched for the first time Harry shuddered. The kiss was soft and sweet and nothing like he had imagined. Eventually he pulled away. Draco’s eyes were unfocused, his lips were red and he looked completely stunned.   
Suddenly losing his nerve, Harry took a step back. “Thanks. Bye.”  
And he fled the room.   
He was grateful that he had asked Ron and Hermione to wait outside for him so he could have a moment to collect himself. He was slowly making his way down a corridor with his fingers pressed to his lips when a hand grabbed his arm and whirled him around. He caught a brief glimpse of white blonde hair and intense grey eyes before he was pushed up against the wall. Draco paused with his mouth almost but not quite touching Harry’s for a deliciously long moment before he leaned in and caught Harry’s lower lip between his teeth. This kiss was just as wonderful as the first, but in a completely different way. It was all heat and hands and want. Draco ran his hand up Harry’s chest and into his hair, pulling him in as close as he could. Harry let his hand wonder down Draco’s back until he had both hands on Draco’s waist and pressed himself as close to Draco as he could. Right when he was thinking he never wanted to do anything but kiss Draco Malfoy, Draco disengaged from his mouth to trail soft kisses along his jaw. Hot breath tickled his ear. “It’s always good to double check, don’t you think?” He whispered in a low voice that had Harry groaning. And then the warmth from his body was gone and when Harry opened his eyes it was to see his cloak billowing out dramatically behind him as he rounded the corner. 

“Harry!” Hermione called.  
Harry snapped back into the moment and looked at her. It was Christmas Eve and the three of them were sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate. “You haven’t been listening to a word I have said.” She chastised him.   
He grinned sheepishly. “No, I’m sorry.”  
She frowned at him. “You’ve been like this since we got here.” She put her mug down and exchanged a look with Ron then turned to face him fully. “We will forgive you if you tell us what’s got you so preoccupied.”  
He looked from her to Ron, his two closest friends who were clearly concerned for him. He hadn’t known if he should send Draco a letter or not, if he should apologise or ask him what this meant. He only knew what he wanted it to mean.   
“It’s silly.” He told them.   
“Harry,” Hermione said smiling. “after everything else, we would love to be able to focus on the problems that seem small and silly.”  
Harry smiled when Ron pulled a face. “It’s about Draco.” He said.   
The couple exchanged a meaningful look which Harry chose to ignore.   
“I don’t know where to start.” He thought about it for a bit. “I think it started after he told me he kissed Terry Boot under-“  
Hot chocolate came spraying out of Ron’s nose. He coughed furiously and then croakily asked, “Malfoy’s gay?” before dissolving into a coughing fit again.   
“Yes.” Harry said defensively.   
“Then why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Ron yelled at him.   
Harry blinked. A lot. He looked at Hermione who was trying to hide a smile. “What?” He asked, confused.   
Groaning, Ron leaned back in his seat. “You are such a fool. Did you only realise now how happy you are around him?”  
Hermione laughed at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “Harry. You are so obviously smitten.” She said gently.   
He put his face in his hands and groaned. “Well I know that now, thanks.”  
They laughed at him. “So what exactly did you want to tell us?”  
Harry peeked at them through his fingers. “I kissed him.”   
“You kissed him! When?” Ron shouted. Harry laughed as Hermione swatted Ron on the arm.  
“Right before we left.” Harry told them.   
“Did he kiss you back?” Hermione asked.   
Harry was blushing now. “Yeah.” He said with a small smile.   
Ron and Hermione exchanged triumphant grins. “So what did he say?” Ron asked.   
“We didn’t really talk about it.” Harry said awkwardly.  
Hermione frowned. “Well, that’s probably not good. So you don’t know how you left things?” Harry shook his head. She studied him for a long moment. “What did you say to him before you kissed him?”  
“I said I needed to check something.” He answered, not meeting their eyes.   
Ron groaned again as Hermione said, “Oh, Harry.”  
Sighing, Harry said. “I know, I messed up. Can you guys help me fix it?”

 

Draco was a mess. He was terrified he had made a mistake by chasing Harry down and kissing him against the wall, but he had been scared it would be the only chance he would get to kiss him again. He was constantly replaying the kisses. He’d imagined his first kiss with Harry a hundred different ways but in none of those scenarios had Harry been the one to kiss him first. He just wish he knew what it had meant. I need to check something. Was he checking to see if he was interested in guys? Or was he interested in Draco?  
It would be just his luck for Harry to use him to explore his sexuality and then land up with another guy. 

Christmas morning dawned cold and lonely. There was a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. One was big and lumpy, wrapped in bright red wrapping. When he picked it up it was soft. He opened it to find a big green sweater with a D on the front. His mouth fell open. He had seen the Golden trio wearing similar ones before, red with their respective letters on the front. He unfolded it and a card fell out. 

Draco,   
We were sorry to hear you were unable to make it.  
Hopefully next year.   
The Weasleys  
He stared at it in shock for a very long time. When he had recovered (and maybe put the sweater on) he hunted for his present from Harry. And maybe, just maybe, his heart broke a little when he found none. 

\------

The sun had started to set when Harry climbed the steps to the front entrance of Hogwarts. He had felt too bad to ask Molly and Arthur to help him get back to Hogwarts before lunch was over. And he had had to wait to explain why until Ginny was out of the way, because he really just wasn’t ready for that conversation.   
He was overflowing with nerves and excitement. Tightly clutching his present for Draco he opened the door to the eighth year common room. He stopped short when he found himself facing Draco who was curled up in a seat in front of the fireplace, wearing a Slytherin green jumper.   
“Harry?” he asked disbelievingly.   
Harry smiled. “Hi Draco.” Draco stood and Harry’s mouth fell open. A large D adorned the front of the jumper. “Did Molly make that for you?” He asked.   
Draco looked down at the jumper. “I got it from the Weasley’s this morning.” He frowned. “You didn’t tell them to send it?”  
Harry laughed, delighted. “No, I really didn’t.”  
Draco smiled, and Harry knew he felt honoured at the thought. “What are you doing here?” Draco asked.   
“I came to give you your present.” He shrugged.   
They regarded each other awkwardly. “You didn’t have to do that.” Draco said softly, tugging down the sleeves of his jumper.   
Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”  
Draco frowned at the floor for several long moments. “Harry, about the other day.” He began and Harry felt his heart drop. “As.. enjoyable as it was, I don’t want to be an experiment for you to find out what you are. Our friendship means too much.” He studiously did not look at Harry. A sliver of hope crept back into Harry’s chest.   
“And if it’s not an experiment?” He asked softly.   
Peeking up at him through long eyelashes Draco asked, “It’s not?”  
Harry shook his head, smiling now. “It’s not.” He took a step closer. “Even though I don’t know what I am,” his heart tried to climb up his throat, “besides in love with you, that is.”  
Draco clapped a hand over his mouth. His grey eyes were wide. Harry winced. “Sorry, it was probably too soon for that.” Draco started shaking his head. “All I’m saying,” Harry continued, “is that I’d like a chance at being your boyfriend.”  
After a few more seconds of disbelieving staring, Draco stalked towards Harry and kissed him deeply. “That sounds quite bearable.” Draco managed to whisper between kisses.  
Harry pulled away laughing, so happy and relieved. He leaned his forehead against Draco’s. “Thank Merlin.”   
Draco laughed, his breath tickling Harry’s lips.   
“Here, open your present.” Harry handed Draco the gift.   
With a devilish grin, Draco put it on the coffee table. “Maybe later, boyfriend.” He said as he sank onto the couch, pulling Harry on top of him.


End file.
